theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eudoxia Quarter
* * |role = |physical_description = |relations = Galston Prade (father) Nate Quarter (husband) Quarter Family Prade Family|professions = Heiress, Hive Militia footsoldier (Second Low Town Regiment)|character_info = Eudoxia Prade|name = Eudoxia Quarter (née Prade)|marriage = Married|gender = Female|eyes = Green|hair = Long golden hair, tied back}} : '''Eudoxia Quarter (née' Prade) was the daughter of Galston Prade, a wealthy phraxmine owner who resided in the city of Great Glade.The Immortals, Chapter 22 Role in The Immortals Eudoxia met Nate Quarter and Slip at her family's mansion in New Lake while she tended to his prowlgrin, Tallix. Nate first mistook her for a kitchen maid. He met her again when her then-boyfriend, Branxford Drew, hit him with his phraxlighter.The Immortals, Chapter 27 After learning that Branxford was stealing from his father, Friston Drew, and breaking up with him,The Immortals, Chapter 32 she became a close friend of Nate, periodically accompanying him on prowlgrin rides.The Immortals, Chapter 33 After her friends were accused of murdering Friston Drew, she fled Great Glade with them.The Immortals, Chapter 38 The authorities incorrectly believed that Eudoxia was their kidnap victim held at ransom.The Immortals, Chapter 36 Eudoxia and her friends ventured to the city of Hive, seeking out her missing father.The Immortals, Chapter 46 They started aboard Squall Razortooth's sky ship, the Gladedancer,The Immortals, Chapter 40 but were forced to travel through the Deepwoods after being shot down by the Phraxmarine. Arriving at the Midwood Decks, the band of heroes took the Old Glory the rest of the way to their destination. Once in Hive, Eudoxia and her friends investigated the city in search of Galston Prade, who had visited the city to hire hammerhead goblins for the New Lake thousandsticks team.The Immortals, Chapter 50 First, they stayed the night at the School of Restoration at the Sumpwood Bridge Academy, under the protection of archivists Togtuft Hegg and Klug Junkers. In the morning, they visited the impoverished Hive Towers of West Ridge. They learned that the last recruiters that had come around were webfoot goblins; soon afterwards, the hammerheads had all been conscripted into the Hive Militia. Next, Eudoxia and her friends went to the Winesap Tavern of East Ridge. They met with a hammerhead who told them that Galston Prade had been imprisoned by the grossmothers and gyle goblins of the Gyle Palace.The Immortals, Chapter 51 After she and Nate found her father at the Palace, they were forced to pose as members of the Hive Militia to help him escape; however, they ended up being dragged into the Battle of the Midwood Marshes, where Eudoxia was critically wounded by a leadwood bullet. Nate brought her to Riverrise, where, with the healing waters of the Riverrise spring, he was able to save her from death in time. Later after they had journeyed to the ruins of Undertown, Eudoxia stayed behind to help rebuild the city, while Nate, with whom she had now fallen in love, descended the cliff-face perhaps never to be seen again. Role in the Cade Saga Nate Quarter descended three short times. He came back to Eudoxia each time. It is unknown whether she returned the sword miniature to him. After an unspecified return, Nate married Eudoxia. While Nate was on his fourth descent, Eudoxia left Sanctaphrax to meet with Thadeus Quarter; on this trip, she gifted him Nate's copper spyglass. Soon after Nate's return from the fourth descent, which lasted many many years, Eudoxia left Sanctaphrax again. This time, her destination was the Farrow Ridges.Chris Riddell's Instagram, 9/6/18 At the very end of Doombringer, a woman arrived at the Farrow Ridges from Sanctaphrax, looking for Cade Quarter.Doombringer, Chapter 36 Gart Ironside ferried her with the New Hoverworm phraxlighter from his sky-platform to Cade's position. Though not explicitly stated, it was likely Eudoxia. This was corroborated by several social media posts by Chris Riddell.Chris Riddell's Tumblr Character Eudoxia was adventurous and beautiful, but also forthright and humorous. She was well-educated, intelligent and curious about everything which led her to have many long talks and discussions with the Professor during their journey through the Deepwoods. Trivia * The name 'Eudoxia' is derived from ancient Greek, meaning "she whose deeds are good"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eudoxia. Gallery WoodsalviaEudoxia-1.JPG|Eudoxia tending to Tallix Eudoxia and nate conscripted.JPG|Nate and Eudoxia in uniform Eudoxia sanctaphrax.JPG|Eudoxia at the Blackwood Staircase in the Knights Academy of Sanctaphrax EQ Farrow Ridges.jpg|Eudoxia by the Five Falls of the Farrow Ridges References Category:Fourthlings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Third Age of Flight Category:Cade Saga Category:Behind the scenes